The invention relates generally to hazardous waste removal systems and more particularly to an improved glove bag removal system for removing asbestos impregnated brakes in a defined area.
Numerous prior art glove bag waste removal systems have been utilized for a considerable period of time for removing waste from a closely defined work area in which the contaminated or hazardous wastes are confined. The worker is protected from the wastes since the wastes are confined inside of the system and the worker works in the system but avoids direct contact with the wastes by utilizing the well known glove bag concept.
One particular application for glove bag waste removal is in removing or repairing asbestos impregnated brake drum assemblies. Asbestos fibers or particles are a proven hazardous waste and the free releasing of the fibers/particles into the air is a serious health hazard to workers and anyone else in the work area. OSHA & NIOSH therefor have issued strict standards for limiting the release of the fibers/particles to prevent exposing people to these hazardous wastes.
Several prior art waste removal protection systems have been proposed for cleaning, removing or working on asbestos impregnated brakes and other brake parts. One system utilizes a vinyl hood on a cylindrical metal wire cage suspended from a separate dolly stand. The hood is substantially clear for visibility of the worker and has a built-in air nozzle for dislodging the asbestos waste. A second type of system utilizes a rigid cylinder with one or more viewing windows which can be mounted on a low type jack or a hydraulic lift. The cylinder also has built-in compressed air guns with quick connect couplings and one to three cotton sleeves for access to the inside of the cylinder. Both systems are adapted to be connected to a negative pressure or vacuum filter system which maintains the system in a negative pressure to sweep out any dislodged asbestos waste.
Such systems although viable, present a number of disadvantages for the user, especially users with a number of brake removal stations. The systems and their attendant stands are expensive and very cumbersome to move around and/or to share between workers.
Another somewhat related glove bag waste removal system and application is disclosed in application Ser. No. 001,074, entitled "Hazardous Waste Glove Bag Removal System", filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.